


Monogatari

by Zero_Shiki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Post-War, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Shiki/pseuds/Zero_Shiki
Summary: Однажды Гаара оставил пост Казекаге, окинул взглядом горизонт и исчез.
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 26





	Monogatari

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [monogatari](https://archiveofourown.org/works/902480?view_adult=true) by [bimmyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimmyou/pseuds/bimmyou).

Война закончилась, и Гаара почувствовал себя потерянным. Он продолжал действовать по инерции, заключая новые союзы и решая, что делать с кланом Учиха, с оставшимися Биджуу, с _Наруто_. У него не было времени на размышления, когда он лично ручался за Коноху, отчаянно пытаясь убедить Старейшин Суны в необходимости альянса двух деревень.

Проходили дни, Гаара чувствовал себя старше и всё больше уставал, но всё еще не находил в себе мудрости, которой все от него ждали. Через полтора месяца после его шестнадцатилетия работы по восстановлению деревни почти закончились, оставив Гаару с ощущением своей непригодности для должности Казекаге.

Война закончилась, а Гаара, в конце концов, был ни кем иным как солдатом.

Внутри него не хватало какой-то детали, и он не мог определить, какой именно. Поэтому в один из дней он оставил пост Казекаге, окинул взглядом горизонт и исчез.

*

Первые несколько дней он просто шел на восток, не имея никакой определенной цели. Он не знал, куда он шел, он не знал даже, чего _хотел_. В глубине души он осознавал собственную глупость, он понимал, что нужно было сесть и пересмотреть свои действия. Но ему не хотелось.

Когда он пересек границу, оставив Страну Ветра позади, он понял кое-что, что до этого момента было лишь смутным ощущением. Война закончилась, но солдат в нем не знал, что такое мир.

Гаара остановился и, окинув взглядом незнакомые земли, решил, что для старта это место не хуже любого другого.

*

Со Страной Рек у него были связаны не самые лучшие воспоминания, но он всё равно устроился вблизи Танигакуре. Маленький деревенский домик на первый взгляд казался настоящей лачугой. Время и отсутствие жильцов явно отразились на нем, и крыша, казалось, готова была вот-вот обрушиться. Хозяйка сказала, что не стала бы выставлять его на продажу, если бы не нужда в деньгах, и после долго извинялась за состояние дома.

Маленькая, с лицом, покрытым морщинами, пожилая женщина напомнила ему Чиё, только добрее. Ее фамилия Огава, и она не узнала его, хотя, возможно, поняла, что он шиноби. Гаара старался не выделяться, но, скорее всего, что-то выдавало в нем убийцу.

«Но земля здесь хорошая, – сказала женщина, – если тебе интересно земледелие».

А еще дом находился на отшибе, но Гаара не стал на это указывать. Это было главным фактором для того, кто хотел остаться незамеченным.

Он еще раз посмотрел на дом. Он нуждался в ремонте, но в остальном был неплох. Гааре в любом случае не много требовалось.

«Я беру его», – решил он.

Женщина улыбнулась, но Гаара знал, что она задавалась вопросом, от чего такой мальчик, как он, мог бежать.

*

Несмотря на то, что ремонт отнимал много времени (и порой Гааре казалось, что его терпение на исходе), эта работа приносила удовлетворение. Каждую ночь он ложился спать с приятной болью во всем теле, он не привык к этому, но ничего не имел против.

Он находил эту ситуацию ироничной, ведь он был рожден разрушать, а не восстанавливать. И, тем не менее, здесь и сейчас он строил себе дом (или, по крайней мере, _пытался_ ).

*

Когда дом снова стал выглядеть гостеприимно, Гаара решил успокоить своих родных и написал Канкуро, поставив его в известность о своем местонахождении. Гаара понимал, что его брат и сестра не станут поднимать шума из-за того, что могло бы обеспокоить других, и безопасность Гаары относилась к таким вопросам. Они знали, что он был в состоянии о себе позаботиться, и он был благодарен им за это.

Он только принял решение попробовать свои силы в земледелии, когда спустя четыре дня от Канкуро пришел ответ. Канкуро всегда был немногословен и зачастую грубоват. Гаара подавил улыбку, когда прочел _ну спасибо блин за письмо, Старейшины сводят меня с ума,_ написанное небрежным почерком брата. Письмо продолжалось фразой _Темари сбежала, как трусиха, теперь она наш посол в Конохе,_ и Гаара не мог сказать, что это его удивило.

Он хорошо осознавал власть, которую он всё еще имел над политическими делами Суны. Поэтому в ответном письме он разрешил Канкуро сообщить Старейшинам адрес Гаары, при условии, что это должно было остаться в секрете от всех остальных. Он пообещал, что не будет игнорировать нужды Суны, и не станет пропавшим без вести.

Он отправил ответ и попробовал определиться с тем, какие овощи лучше посадить.

*

Его сосуд с песком остался забытым в одном из шкафов. Гаара не знал, когда потерял бдительность, но у него появилось странное ощущение безопасности, как будто теперь он жил в священном храме, где никто не мог ему навредить. Это было нелепо, и он понимал это. Он был _(раньше)_ солдатом, и знал, что у насилия нет границ.

Тем не менее, он почти перестал пользоваться песком, и его навыки помогали ему только в работе на земле и по дому. Здесь не было врагов или непосредственной угрозы. Он знал, что он в безопасности.

Что он свободен.

*

Дни стали теплее, и растения начали расти. То, как они появлялись из-под земли, казалось волшебством. Гаара не привык к влажности этих земель, так что иногда он просто сидел и смотрел на поля с леностью, вызванной погодой.

Он сводил концы с концами, тратя деньги, оставшиеся у него с последних миссий, и благодаря щедрости фермеров-соседей, которые помогали ему едой и советами. Они были пожилыми людьми, и так же, как бывшая хозяйка дома, находили Гаару интересным. Но они не доставляли ему беспокойств. Никто не трогал его, они ограничивались простым приветствием, когда видели, что он проходит мимо. (Он слышал, что они говорили. Он слышал шепот _какой серьезный ребенок, какой одинокий мальчик_ каждый раз, когда они думали, что он отвлекся).

Иногда Гаара смотрел на свои руки и чувствовал удовлетворение, видя на них мозоли. Его успокаивало то, что они были результатом не убийств, а чего-то совершенно противоположного. Он брал воду из реки, чтобы постирать свою одежду и помыть полы в доме, он проводил порой целое утро, латая крышу, чтобы она не протекала, один из соседей научил его делать свечи, чтобы сэкономить энергию его маленького электрогенератора. Он работал на земле, готовил, спал, и, бывало, что он останавливался и думал _кто ты такой._

Он начал жизнь ( _свою_ _жизнь_ ), и у него не было никакого плана.

*

В конце концов, его, конечно, нашли.

Лето в Стране Рек было жарким и душным, и цикады не умолкали ни на минуту. Гаара был у реки, отмокал в прохладной воде, наслаждаясь почти неощутимым ветерком. Он собирался набрать воды для ванны, но вместо этого решил залезть в реку. Он никогда не был любителем поплавать, так что он просто встал там, где течение было не очень сильным, и время от времени окунал голову, чтобы намочить волосы.

Когда солнце зашло в зенит, он проголодался и решил вернуться. Он оделся, слегка намочив свои вещи, и наполнил ведро холодной водой. После этого он направился домой, размышляя о том, что съесть на обед. В лесу было тихо, если не считать цикад и редких птиц, теплый бриз овевал плечи Гаары, и он чувствовал умиротворение. Он дошел до поляны, где стоял его дом и маленький огород, полный овощей, всё еще не готовых к сбору, и остановился.

Он увидел фигуру человека, который стоял на открытой террасе у его дома, пытаясь заглянуть в окно. Гаару сложно было назвать безоружным, но он прикинул в уме, как быстро он сможет призвать песок для атаки с того места, где он стоял. Он сделал шаг к дому, нащупывая правой рукой кунай, пристегнутый к бедру, но в этот момент человек повернулся, и Гаара замер.

«Вау, – услышал он слишком знакомый голос, – этого я не ожидал».

Узумаки Наруто выглядел настолько же удивленным, насколько Гаара себя чувствовал.

*

Гаара остановился на тамагояки. Для чего-либо еще было слишком жарко. Гаара подал их с миской риса и стаканом холодной воды, как раз когда Наруто снял куртку и начал обмахиваться ладонью.

«Это место настоящий _ад,_ – простонал он. Гаара накрыл стол и сел на татами, скрестив ноги. Наруто одним глотком выпил полстакана и вздохнул. – Знаешь, тебе необязательно было уходить».

Гаара пожал плечами, игнорируя жару и еду. Прошли месяцы с тех пор, как он последний раз видел Наруто, месяцы с тех пор, как он оставил Суну после восстановительных работ. Месяцы с тех пор, как он по-настоящему разговаривал с кем-то, связанным с его прошлым.

«Ты выглядишь иначе, – широко улыбаясь, сказал Наруто, – и не таким бледным».

«Как ты меня нашел?» – прямо спросил Гаара, потому что его сердце билось слишком быстро, а Наруто не прекращал ерзать.

Гаара хотел бы поговорить с Наруто на тысячу тем, поделиться миллионом мыслей, задать сотни вопросов, но это Наруто, у Наруто были свои проблемы, свои мысли, и Гаара сомневался, что они имели к нему отношение.

«Темари, – ответил Наруто, – она иногда пугает, знаешь. Сказала мне передать послание. Я был на миссии поблизости, так что…»

Темари. Конечно.

«Понятно, – сказал он. – Извини, что тебе пришлось проделать весь этот путь».

Наруто опустил свою миску. Они находились в тени, но Наруто, казалось, излучал собственное сияние, которое могло соперничать с солнечным светом. Гаара терпеливо ждал, отказываясь чувствовать себя обнаженным под пристальным взглядом Наруто.

«Почему ты ушел?»

Гааре хотелось соврать.

«Я не знаю».

*

Перед тем как отправиться обратно в Коноху, Наруто пообещал навестить его так скоро, как сможет. Гаару это тронуло, но он не воспринял обещание всерьез. Танигакуре, возможно, была ближе к Конохе, чем Суна, но Наруто играл при Цунаде особую роль. Она бы не позволила ему бродить, где вздумается.

Даже после того, как Наруто уже давно ушел, Гааре всё еще не удавалось успокоить колотящееся сердце.

*

Послание Темари оказалось маленьким свитком. Почерк его сестры был аккуратным, хотя трудно было назвать его девичьим. В письме она приветствовала его и спрашивала, достаточно ли хорошо он о себе заботится и не нужно ли ему чего-нибудь. Гаара не был уверен, насколько искренними были эти слова, но она звучала, как обеспокоенная мать.

Пение цикад вскоре превратилось в колыбельную, и Гаара уснул прямо на террасе перед домом. Ему снились овощи и реки, жара и сюрпризы. Он почти слышал голос Темари, ворчание Канкуро и смех Наруто. Он проснулся в разгар дня, разгоряченный и вспотевший, с ужасной головной болью.

*

Вскоре Гаара узнал, что обмен продуктами был очень распространен среди фермеров Танигакуре. Он выращивал больше томатов, лука и редьки, чем ему было нужно, чтобы обменивать их на другие овощи, фрукты и иногда мясо. Остальное он мог найти в лесу, особенно коренья и дикие ягоды. Он охотился, рыбачил, и, когда ему нужны были деньги, он всегда мог найти поденную работу на других фермах.

Порой, попивая зеленый чай, он понимал, что совершенно не скучает по миссиям. Он мог бы посмеяться над этой картиной: бывший Казекаге притворяется обычным деревенским мальчишкой.

Обычно он избегал ходить в город, но иногда ему приходилось это делать, чтобы купить мыло или топливо для генератора. Танигакуре крошечная, но люди не задавали вопросов, и Гааре хорошо удавалось быть незаметным. Его походы туда были быстрыми, практичными, и он всегда возвращался домой до наступления темноты.

В какой-то момент он неожиданно понял, что, возможно, прячется от мира.

*

Однажды он вернулся днем от Огавы-сан, которой помогал с ее огородом, чтобы найти на своей террасе Наруто, который сидел, болтая ногами, с гигантским арбузом в руках.

«Наконец-то, – выдохнул он, загорелый, с влажными от пота волосами. – Я жду тебя здесь полдня».

Гаара уставился на него, Наруто был в обычной летней одежде и без хитай-ате. Он вернулся через три недели после своего первого визита. Он _вернулся_ , хотя Гаара думал, что этого не произойдет. Что-то затрепетало в его груди, но он проигнорировал это. Он потер левый глаз и подумал, что пора уже впустить Наруто.

«Тебе стоило предупредить меня о визите, – с укором сказал он. – Я бы не заставил тебя ждать».

Наруто зашел за ним в прохладу дома и снял сандалии. «Это должен был быть сюрприз», – протянул он, вытирая потный лоб тыльной стороной ладони. Гаара пожалел его и провел на кухню, где он достал из холодильника бутылку ледяного чая.

«Вот», – сказал он, передавая Наруто два стакана, и отвернулся, чтобы помыть руки в раковине.

Гаара слышал, как Наруто положил арбуз на стол и налил чай в стаканы. «Не знал, что тут есть водопровод», – сказал Наруто, пока Гаара вытирал руки.

«Из подземного источника, кажется, – отозвался он, поворачиваясь к Наруто. – Хотя я стараюсь не слишком часто им пользоваться».

Наруто опорожнил свой стакан и облизнул губы. Потом он широко улыбнулся и показал на арбуз: «Нам нужен нож».

*

«Как долго ты уже здесь живешь?» – спросил Наруто, откусывая арбуз. Это был уже его четвертый кусок, и Гаара задавался вопросом, как он мог продолжать есть что-то настолько сладкое.

Он сделал глоток чая. К этому времени он уже нагрелся до комнатной температуры, и Гаара нахмурился. «Около пяти месяцев», – ответил он. Наруто жевал, задумавшись. Гаара заметил, что он выглядел немного уставшим, и Гаара подумал о том, достаточно ли он спит.

«Как ты вообще выносишь эту жару? – простонал он, откладывая арбузную корку. – Это же так раздражает».

Гаара пожал плечами, и капля пота упала с его волос. «Я привык к жаре, – объяснил он. – Но влажность… Это что-то новое».

На самом деле Наруто выглядел несчастным. Он окинул взглядом то, что осталось от арбуза, и надулся. Гааре показалось, что он слышал, как Наруто пробормотал себе под нос _просто смешно_. Наруто был таким же по-детски непосредственным, как и в их первую встречу.

«Я охлаждаюсь у реки, – произнес Гаара, не вполне понимая, объяснение это или предложение. Наруто вскинул на него глаза, его губы были красными и отвлекающими. – Мы могли бы–»

Наруто быстро встал: «Да, _да,_ пошли».

Гаара вздохнул, как будто это была не его идея, и начал убирать со стола. «Помоги мне с этим, – сказал он, – и полегче, нужно дать время еде усвоиться, прежде чем…»

«О боже, Гаара, – выдохнул Наруто, – ты прямо как _Цунаде_ ».

Гаара не ответил. Очевидно, в нем что-то оставалось от Казекаге.

*

Мокрый и расслабленный, Наруто уселся рядом с Гаарой, ступнями зарывшись в гальку, которой был усыпан берег реки. Из-за счастливой улыбки его губы казались особенно мягкими. Гаара постарался не думать об этом и перевел взгляд на реку.

«Ты здесь на миссии?» – спросил он, хотя прекрасно знал, что лучше не спрашивать о секретных заданиях.

Солнце должно было зайти через пару часов, но жара пока не спешила спадать. Наруто по-кошачьи потянулся. «Ага, – сказал он, – я закончил раньше, чем рассчитывал, и решил заглянуть».

Гаара пропустил пальцы сквозь влажную челку, глядя на свои ноги: «Когда твоя команда возвращается?»

Наруто откинулся на локти. «Это одиночная миссия, – пояснил он, – но я отправляюсь назад завтра после обеда. Приказ Цунаде. А что?»

Гаара посмотрел на то, как отражались в реке последние солнечные лучи, и прислушался к пению цикад. Это была совсем не та тишина, что в пустыне. Более живая, менее удушающая.

«Ты мог бы остаться на ужин», – предложил он. Он не был уверен, что хотел сказать именно это, но он всё равно это сказал. Он посмотрел на Наруто в ожидании ответа.

Наруто сел ровно, раздумывая. «Конечно», – согласился он. Он внезапно замолчал, рассматривая Гаару прищуренными глазами. Гаара никогда раньше не чувствовал неуверенности в себе, но что-то в Наруто заставляло его ощущать смутное беспокойство. Потом Наруто широко улыбнулся, и всё его лицо словно озарилось. «Ты и правда выглядишь иначе», – сказал он.

Гаара отвел глаза: «Как иначе?»

Наруто взял камешек и покрутил его в руках. «Не знаю, – он бросил камешек в реку. – Счастливее».

*

На следующий день Наруто пришел с раменом быстрого приготовления, который они оба съели, не обращая внимании на жару. «Тебе стоит научиться готовить рамен, – сказал Наруто со всей серьезностью, на которую был способен, – к тому времени, когда я вернусь». Это было глупо, но Гаара почувствовал себя ободренным.

Наруто переоделся в свою обычную одежду, пока Гаара собирал ему еду в дорогу. Он закрывал контейнер, когда Наруто зашел на кухню, повязывая хитай-ате на лоб.

«Ты пытаешься меня раскормить?» – пробормотал он.

Гаара и глазом не моргнул.

«С этим ты справляешься и без меня».

«Эй! – вскрикнул Наруто, но его возмущение сразу же сменилось удивлением. – Постой. Ты только что пошутил?»

Гаара бросил в него контейнер с едой, и Наруто рассмеялся.

*

Когда шел дождь, Гаара садился и смотрел на падающие капли. Дождь воспринимался в Суне как благословение, и Гаара всегда успокаивался, глядя на него. Запах мокрой травы, звук стучащей по крыше воды, абсолютная тишина леса.

Когда шел дождь, его прошлое утрачивало значение, как будто стертое какой-то великой силой. Оставался только он, не убийца, не шиноби, не сын. Просто он. И дождь.

Что-то в этом ощущении напоминало ему о Наруто.

*

Лето подходило к концу, когда ему нанесли новый визит. На этот раз Канкуро. Его брат, без боевой раскраски на лице, постучал в его дверь и зашел в дом, не дожидаясь приглашения. Гаара не мог припомнить, чтобы брат так непринужденно чувствовал себя в его присутствии раньше.

«Мне понадобилась вечность, чтобы найти это место, – пожаловался он, усаживаясь в гостиной Гаары. – Эта влажность просто абсурдна».

Гаара вздохнул: «Я знаю».

Канкуро склонил голову, его лицо на секунду приобрело задумчивое выражение. Гаара ждал, когда он заговорит, но брат так ничего и не сказал.

«Хочешь чего-нибудь попить?» – спросил Гаара.

Канкуро развалился на татами в позе морской звезды: «У тебя есть саке?»

Гаара моргнул.

«Нет», – теперь он вспомнил, что писала ему Темари. _Канкуро в последнее время ведет себя отвратительно. Думаю, у него наконец началось половое созревание._ Гаара прищурился: «С чего бы у меня было саке?»

Канкуро зевнул и почесал живот: «Ты пропустил мой день рождения».

В словах не было настоящей обиды, но Гаара всё равно отвел глаза. Потом он сходил на кухню за холодным чаем и вернулся с двумя стаканами. Он передал один из них Канкуро и сел рядом с ним.

«Почему ты здесь?» – спросил он.

Канкуро сел и сделал глоток чая.

«Я улизнул», – ответил он.

Гааре хотелось отчитать его, но он решил ничего не говорить. Его брат выглядел одиноким, и Гаара не хотел заставлять его чувствовать себя нежеланным гостем. Они сидели в тишине, пили чай и слушали пение цикад.

*

«Никогда не думал, что скажу это, – признался Канкуро в темноте. Было около полуночи, и им не спалось. То, что его брат ночевал с ним, казалось странным после всех этих месяцев. – Но в Суне скучно без вас двоих».

Гаара смотрел в потолок, слушая, как без конца ворочался Канкуро. «Думаю, – ответил он, медленно подбирая слова – что с окончанием войны нам всем приходится искать свой путь».

Канкуро вздохнул. «Начинать жить своей жизнью, ты имеешь в виду, – это не было вопросом, но Гаара всё равно кивнул. – Ты это пытаешься здесь сделать?»

Гаара перевернулся на бок и посмотрел на лунный свет, проникающий через сёдзи. Он задавал себе этот вопрос тысячи раз. Он всё ещё не знал, чего ищет. Возможно, он никогда этого не найдет.

«Думаю, да», – наконец, ответил он. Он надеялся, что его ответ не прозвучал фальшиво.

Канкуро помолчал с минуту, хотя Гаара почти слышал, как он думает.

«Ну, без обид, – в итоге сказал он, – но ты выбрал для этого самое раздражающее место».

Гаара уснул, всё еще улыбаясь.

*

Его брат не стал оставаться надолго. _Иначе Баки не допустит, чтобы это сошло мне с рук,_ сказал он. Они не много говорили, но Канкуро ввел его в курс политических дел Суны и рассказал последние новости о Темари. «Она отчитывает меня _в письмах_ , можешь в это поверить?» – пожаловался он.

Солнце еще не взошло, когда Канкуро собрался уходить. Гаара проследил, чтобы он проверил свою экипировку, прежде чем предложить ему еды в дорогу. «Передай от меня привет Баки», – попросил он.

«Береги себя», – сказал брат и исчез в лесу.

*

После того, как Канкуро ушел, Гаара вернулся к своему уединению. Он снова начал читать, покупая подержанные копии эпических сказаний на уличном рынке Танигакуре. Он проводил дни у реки, читая хайку о жизни и душе. Он даже обнаружил, что улыбается, читая маленькие нравоучения, которые пытались донести некоторые из них.

Жара начала спадать, и листья медленно стали золотистыми. Чем ближе становилась осень, тем настороженнее он стал следить за огородом. Согласно словам Огавы-сан, он должен был вспахать землю под новые посевы, чтобы у него была еда во время зимы. Ему также нужно было подготовиться к холодной погоде, купив еще одежды и, может быть, обогреватель.

Он отложил книги, решив вернуться к ним позже.

*

Наруто появился в середине сентября. Он встретил Гаару, когда тот возвращался из города домой с пакетом, полным новых семян.

«Эй, Гаара! – закричал он и спустился с дерева, присоединившись к нему на дороге. – Я вернулся», – объявил он, хотя это было очевидно.

Гаара только наклонил голову, признавая этот факт, хотя с тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз, прошли месяцы. «Миссия поблизости?» – спросил он, лениво задаваясь вопросом, каковы интересы Конохи в Танигакуре.

Наруто покачал головой.

«Неа. У меня отпуск», – объяснил он и подмигнул. У Гаары мгновенно всё вылетело из головы. Что ж, это определенно было сюрпризом. Это, должно быть, отразилось на его лице, потому что Наруто рассмеялся и добавил: «Что? Не ожидал, что я снова тебя навещу?»

Миссия закончилась раньше, чем ожидалось? Да. Визит вежливости? Конечно. Но Гаара никогда бы не подумал, что Наруто по собственному желанию решит потратить время из своего заслуженного отпуска на него из всех людей. Он не… Он _не…_

Гаара вздохнул.

«Тем не менее, это приятный сюрприз», – признал он, и улыбка Наруто стала шире.

*

Когда он спросил Наруто, как долго он планирует здесь оставаться, Наруто сильно покраснел и пробормотал себе что-то под нос. Гаара демонстративно нахмурился, словно пытаясь заставить его говорить четче.

«Я не вполне уловил», – сказал он предупреждающе монотонным голосом.

Наруто цокнул языком и прикусил нижнюю губу. «У меня есть неделя, – объяснил он, – но я не хочу быть обузой, так что, если ты занят, я могу просто…» – его голос затих.

Наруто прокашлялся, и воцарилась тишина. Гаара не обратил на это особого внимания, потому что был занят попытками подсчитать, в состоянии ли он на самом деле принимать Наруто в гостях в течение недели. Он подумал о еде и работе, которую ему еще оставалось сделать, о ситуации со спальными местами и водой – и это не принимая во внимание того, как ему придется мириться со всеми причудами Наруто.

«Ладно, я понял, – снова пробормотал Наруто, крепче сжимая ремень на своем рюкзаке. – Я не думал навязываться».

Его голос прозвучал так слабо, что это вывело Гаару из ступора. «Нет, – услышал он свой голос, – ты можешь оставаться столько, сколько захочешь».

Он не собирался этого говорить.

Наруто с сомнением почесал затылок.

«Гаара, тебе необязательно…»

«Нет, – сказал, _скомандовал_ он. – Нет, пожалуйста. Оставайся».

Этого он тоже говорить не собирался.

Но лицо Наруто внезапно озарилось, и Гаара почувствовал облегчение. «Мы с тобой так здорово проведем время, я обещаю!»

Гаара подавил вздох.

*

«Помнишь, как я сказал, что мы будем здорово проводить время? – проворчал Наруто. – Я не имел в виду это». Он полулежал, откинувшись на локти, с маленькой соломенной панамкой на голове (Гаара понятия не имел, где он ее нашел) и недовольной гримасой на лице.

Гаара не обратил на него внимания, продолжая вспахивать землю. Он не планировал посадить много. Он поговорил с Огавой-сан и решил посадить то, что она не выращивает, чтобы обмениваться едой при необходимости.

«За счет этого я живу, – объяснил он, – так что мне нужно всё успеть до наступления зимы».

Наруто заныл с террасы и с глухим звуком откинулся на спину. Гаара вытер пол со лба и продолжил. Ноющая боль в руках вернулась, и он потирал плечо каждый раз, когда поднимал лопату. Он хотел закончить с этим как можно скорее.

«Ладно, это просто смешно», – сказал Наруто, поднимаясь со своего места. Он подошел к тому месту, где Гаара пытался приподнимать и переворачивать комья земли, и скомандовал: «Скажи мне, что делать, и мы закончим это быстрее».

Гаара воткнул лопату в землю. «Ты не обязан это делать».

Наруто закатил глаза и высунул язык. «Не глупи, – сказал он, складывая руки на груди, – я хочу помочь. Всё равно нужно как-то отплатить за твое гостеприимство».

Он выглядел таким решительным, что Гаара мог только вздохнуть. В конце концов, Наруто всегда был подобен стихии.

«Ну ладно, – уступил он, – тебе нужно выдернуть из земли весь сорняк и убрать все камни». Он снова взялся за рукоятку. «Когда мы это сделаем, останется только пробороновать. Семена мы можем посадить завтра».

Наруто улыбнулся. «Отлично, – сказал он нараспев, – тогда мы наконец-то сможем повеселиться».

Гаара хотел сказать ему, что с ним не особенно весело проводить время, но Наруто наклонился и начал выдергивать траву и отбрасывать камешки, фальшиво насвистывая какую-то мелодию. Гаара отвел глаза и вернулся к работе.

*

Иногда они работали до полудня, а потом исследовали лес или лежали у реки. Гаара показал Наруто рынок Танигакуре и смотрел, как тот останавливался у каждого прилавка. Гаара даже смирился с ненормальной одержимостью Наруто раменом.

Они составляли странную пару, во всяком случае, так сказала Огава-сан одним утром, пока Наруто еще спал. «Но приятно видеть, что ты проводишь время со сверстниками», – сказала она, и Гааре захотелось напомнить, что он не ее внук и ей не нужно за ним присматривать.

Когда Наруто не спал и не ел, он заставлял Гаару что-нибудь делать. Он просто _не останавливался_ , занимаясь тысячей дел одновременно. Гаара задавался вопросом, имеет ли это отношение к чакре Кьюби. (« _Курамы_ , – обычно поправлял его Наруто, – это его имя, вообще-то».)

Это Наруто предложил потренироваться в ближнем бою. Сначала Гаара отказался, но потом понял, что не может и дальше игнорировать свои тренировки. Соглашаясь, он притворился, что просто потакает Наруто, а не использует возможность научиться паре-тройке приемов у своего друга. Всё-таки Гаара не был фанатом ближнего боя.

Они не использовали песочные техники Гаары и дополнительную чакру Наруто. «Всё это сельское хозяйство сделало тебя медленным, Гаара!» – смеялся над ним Наруто. Гаара нахмурился и сумел ударить его в челюсть.

Позже, когда они позаботились о своих синяках, Наруто продолжал болтать. Тогда Гаара заметил нервозность и искусственность этого разговора, как будто Наруто старался заполнить тишину.

И тогда его осенило. Что-то не так было с Наруто.

Гаара ничего не сказал, но стал внимательнее.

*

Он поливал недавно посаженные растения, когда Наруто глубоко вздохнул и надулся.

«Мой день рождения в следующем месяце», – объявил он таким тоном, словно это была трагедия. Гаара опустил лейку и, аккуратно переступая через борозды, подошел к тому месту в приятной тени, где, скрестив ноги, сидел Наруто.

«Ты не хочешь становиться старше?» – спросил он, садясь рядом с Наруто.

Тот усмехнулся: «Не в этом дело». Он поигрывал травинками, для разнообразия молчаливый. Гаара поднял взгляд на ленивые облака, проплывавшие над ними. «Я просто не думаю, что хорошо проведу время».

Гаара стер грязное пятно с сандалии. «Почему?» – спросил он очень тихо, чтобы не отпугнуть Наруто.

Наруто обнял колени, положил на них голову и посмотрел на Гаару большими голубыми глазами. Он выглядел немного грустным, и Гаара почувствовал, как что-то неприятно сжалось у него внутри. Ему не нравилось видеть Наруто таким.

«Я», – начал Наруто и замолк. Он отвел глаза. «Это глупо, – вздохнул он, – я не хочу тратить на это твое время».

Гаара сжал челюсти, стараясь сдержать эмоции, которые внезапно переполнили его грудь. Ему хотелось сказать Наруто, что он может ему доверять, что он рядом и всегда готов помочь. Ему до смерти хотелось сказать, что Наруто не тратит его время, а делает ценным. Что он выслушает любую его проблему.

Гаара не стал давить.

«Тут недалеко горячие источники, – сказал он вместо этого, – мы могли бы сходить».

Лицо Наруто немного просветлело.

«Что же ты раньше не сказал».

*

Он методично сложил свою одежду в корзину, взял полотенце и сел в душевую. Горячие источники не относились к туристическим достопримечательностям Танигакуре, так что в это время дня там почти никого не было. Он закрыл глаза, намыливаясь, разминая мышцы и синяки. Наруто был в соседней душевой, его бесконечная болтовня была единственным звуком в помещении.

«Этот шампунь так приятно пахнет», – пропел он.

Гаара кивнул, хотя Наруто не обращал внимания. Он смыл пену и заново повторил процесс, наслаждаясь ритуалом омовения, как некоторые наслаждались религиозными обрядами.

«Эй», – негромко позвал Наруто. Гаара повернулся к нему, но Наруто смотрел на его спину.

«Что такое?» – спросил он.

Наруто протянул руку, но остановился в середине движения. «Что это за шрам?» – спросил он, указывая на середину его спины.

Ах, сувенир. Гаара знал, что у них обоих было мало шрамов. У Наруто благодаря Кьюби, а у Гаары благодаря его матери. И всё же шрам, пересекающий его спину, был постоянным напоминанием о войне и щитах, которые могли быть сломлены.

«Это сделал Учиха Мадара», – ответил он. Он окунул руки в холодную воду и прижал их ко лбу. «Моя очередная неудавшаяся попытка умереть», – кисло добавил он.

Щеки Наруто слегка порозовели. «Можно?» – спросил он. Гаара пожал плечами, и вдруг почувствовал теплые пальцы Наруто на своей влажной коже, они прошлись по линии шрама так медленно, что Гааре пришлось закрыть глаза.

Потом они не говорили об этом.

*

После ужина стало прохладно. Гаара закрыл сёдзи и сказал Наруто сесть у очага, пока он заварит чай. Наруто был податливым после горячих источников и послушно выполнил его приказ. Еще Гаара заметил, что он был молчаливее, чем обычно, и это вызвало у него беспокойство.

«Вот», – сказал он, передавая Наруто чашку чая.

Он взял ее, и какое-то время они пили чай в тишине. Гаара почти никогда не спал подолгу, поэтому он пользовался случаями немного подремать, когда они представлялись. Прямо сейчас ему было тепло и уютно, и он был достаточно расслаблен, чтобы погрузиться в сон на несколько часов.

«Это не то чтобы настоящий отпуск, знаешь», – вдруг прошептал Наруто.

Гаара отставил чашку в сторону. Потом он посмотрел на Наруто. «Понятно», – выразительно сказал он.

Наруто пожал плечами: «Цунаде решила, что мне нужен перерыв».

Гаара сложил руки на коленях.

«Всё в порядке?»

Наруто открыл рот и закрыл его. Его взгляд казался далеким, направленным на что-то, что Гаара даже не мог себе вообразить. Он молчал, ожидая ответа Наруто. Спустя пару минут Наруто вздохнул.

«Они все другие, – пробормотал он. – Все они. Они изменились из-за войны… Я имею в виду… – он глубоко вздохнул, – я имею ввиду, это всё еще _они_ , но другие». Он посмотрел на Гаару словно в поисках чего-то и добавил: «Даже ты».

Гаара понял его, но ничего не сказал. Он подумал о сестре и брате, о себе. Потом он посмотрел на Наруто, который продолжал вести себя по-прежнему, как будто застрял во времени.

«И еще есть Саске, – простонал Наруто, прерывая его размышления. – Он прошел суд Старейшин, да. Но – ну, можно сказать, он был прощен с самого начала». Он нахмурился, будто припоминая что-то: «Конечно, мы ладим. Я имею в виду, он со мной разговаривает и всё такое, но он не, – он прочистил горло, – он не тот друг, которого я когда-то знал».

Наруто выглядел абсолютно опустошенным, когда он снова посмотрел на Гаару. Он казался сломленным, и Гаара чувствовал беспомощность из-за того, что он не мог привести его в порядок. Он сделал глоток чая, прежде чем ответить.

«Думаю, – ответил он, осторожно подбирая слова, – в какой-то момент они все повзрослели». Он постарался не крутить в руках свою чашку. Он никогда еще так не нервничал. И, возможно, дело было в том, что он не хотел причинить Наруто боли. «Война меняет людей, и твои друзья не исключение, – продолжил он. – Но я не думаю, что ты так будешь чувствовать себя всегда, – он посмотрел на свои руки. – Возможно, ты еще не закончил взрослеть».

Наруто смотрел на него с полуулыбкой, когда Гаара поднял на него глаза. Он выглядел лучше, и Гаара почувствовал облегчение.

«Как тебе всегда удается находить самые правильные слова?» – спросил Наруто, почесывая нос.

Гаара пожал плечами.

«Мне не удается, – признался он. В этот момент множество мыслей пронеслось в его голове. – Наверное, я просто чувствую то же самое».

Этого он тоже не собирался произносить вслух.

«Гаара, – позвал его Наруто, вдруг оказавшись ближе. Его лицо было таким открытым и искренним, что Гааре показалось, будто он тонет: «Почему ты здесь? Чего ты ищешь?»

Он заставил свой голос не дрожать.

«Себя».

*

Он проснулся до рассвета. Он остался лежать на своем футоне, глядя на первые солнечные лучи, проникающие через сёдзи. Наруто крепко спал в паре метров от него, что-то бормоча во сне.

Наконец, Гаара поднялся и вышел подышать холодным сырым воздухом. Он почти чувствовал вкус листьев, воды, ветра. Он чувствовал вкус жизни.

«Сейчас очень рано, Гаара», – пожаловался сонный голос.

Наруто сел рядом с ним на террасе. Он был закутан в плед, его лицо было мягким ото сна.

«Тебе пока не обязательно вставать», – сказал Гаара.

Наруто его проигнорировал: «Что мы сегодня будем делать?»

«Мне нужно сделать уборку в доме, – сказал Гаара, – но потом можно будет делать всё, чего захочешь».

Наруто счастливо протянул _отлично_ , зевая. Потом он прислонился к Гааре, медленно опустив голову на его плечо. Он был теплым и податливым, снова медленно засыпая.

«Наруто, – тихо позвал его Гаара, удерживаясь от того, чтобы прикоснуться к нему, – почему ты пришел именно сюда?»

У него никогда не получалось хорошо разбираться в собственных чувствах. Он мог отличить любовь от ненависти, радость от грусти. Он мог опознать боль, тревогу, вожделение. И всё же, когда доходило до анализа более сложных эмоций, он чувствовал себя потерянным. Когда симпатия к определенному человеку считалась дружбой? Когда она называлась любовью?

Наруто уткнулся носом в его шею, и Гаара сделал глубокий вдох, стараясь максимально расслабиться.

«Мне здесь спокойно, – услышал он ответ. – Здесь с тобой».

Гаара поднял глаза к небу и попытался проглотить ком, вставший в горле.

*

В свой последний день у Гаары Наруто нашел гигантское дерево посреди леса.

«Гаара! Забирайся сюда! Ты должен это увидеть!» – прокричал он с самой верхушки, смеясь, как ребенок. Гаара исполнил этот каприз, взбежав на дерево так быстро, как только позволяли ноги. Когда он добрался до верхних ветвей, он понял причину восторга Наруто. «Отсюда видно всю Танигакуре», – объяснил Наруто, хотя в этом не было нужды.

Это был прекрасный вид, особенно когда дул ветер, качая деревья. Отсюда им были видны поляны, реки и маленькие городки. Стайки птиц пролетали мимо них, уклоняясь от падающих листьев.

«Коноха вот там», – показал Наруто, хотя Гаара и так это знал.

«А Суна в том направлении», – добавил он.

Они ненадолго остались там, сидя на огромных ветвях и тихо разговаривая ни о чем.

*

Когда Наруто прощался с ним, на его щеках был легкий румянец.

Гаара чувствовал грусть, провожая его.

*

Дни стали короче и темнее. Поначалу он этого не заметил, пытаясь вернуться к той жизни, которую вел до визита Наруто. (Хотя это было невозможно, не так ли? Если Наруто появлялся в твоей жизни, он преображал ее навсегда.)

Зима пришла рано. Холодным ноябрьским утром Гаара проснулся в промерзшей постели, а его дыхание превращалось в пар на его глазах. Он прошел через комнаты, зажег огонь в очаге и поставил чайник, чтобы накипятить воды.

Огава-сан говорила ему, что в Танигакуре редко выпадает снег, но сейчас в этом холоде Гааре трудно было ей поверить. Не то чтобы он был не в состоянии этого выносить. Проблема была в том, что зима давала ему слишком много времени на размышления.

*

Новый Год прошел безо всякого шума. Он получил письма от сестры и брата и приглашение на новогодний ужин у Огавы-сан. Он пошел только потому, что знал, что ей это будет приятно, и, как только зашел в её дом, понял, что это было скорее собрание, чем праздничный ужин.

Все присутствующие были фермерами. Кого-то Гаара знал, с некоторыми мужчинами и женщинами в возрасте он иногда разговаривал. Они привычно ответили на его приветствие и вернулись к обычным жалобам, которым любят предаваться пожилые люди. Некоторые люди видели его впервые и подошли представиться. Среди них было несколько молодых пар с детьми, они жили выше по течению реки.

Дети, играя, носились по гостиной с шумом и криками, и Гаара постарался спрятаться от всех на кухне.

«О, так ты всё же пришел, – улыбнулась Огава-сан, отвлекаясь от готовки. – Не в настроении общаться, я так понимаю?»

Гаара пожал плечами и, не колеблясь, начал помогать ей с едой.

«Мне не слишком дается общение», – признал он.

Огава-сан ссыпала нарезанные грибы в суп мисо: «У всех так, дорогой, – сказала она, – но мы стараемся».

Гаара решил проигнорировать снисходительный тон и начал оттирать столешницу. «Все глазеют на меня», – сказал он в свою защиту.

Огава-сан попробовала суп: «Ну, конечно, глазеют, – согласилась она. – Ты молодой человек, живущий один. Чужеземец, шиноби».

Это был первый раз, когда Гаара услышал от нее это слово.

«Они меня боятся?» – спросил он, ненавидя то, как по-детски прозвучал вопрос.

Огава-сан широко улыбнулась, обнажив не очень хорошие зубы.

«Без шансов. Мы сильный народ, – она подмигнула. – Им просто любопытно».

*

Январь оказался ледяным и неумолимым. Гаара начал тренироваться в лесу, просто чтобы прогреть мышцы, когда не сидел у очага. Он слышал от жителей деревни, что эта зима была самой холодной за долгие годы, и всем стоило быть осторожнее.

Однажды утром начался хаос.

Гаара проснулся, потому что кто-то отчаянно стучал в его дверь. Он прошел ко входу и открыл дверь. За ней оказалась молодая женщина, она была перепугана, и по ее щекам катились слезы. Гааре показалось, что он видел ее на новогоднем ужине у Огавы-сан.

«Слава богу, ты в порядке», – сказала она. Ее голос дрожал, и это запустило боевые рефлексы Гаары.

«Что случилось?» – спросил он, возможно, с излишним нажимом.

Женщина, похоже, этого не заметила. «Все стали хуже себя чувствовать, и моя дочка вдруг пожаловалась на боль в животе, и тогда я поняла…»

То, что она говорила, не имело никакого смысла, так что Гаара обулся и вышел из дома.

«Отведи меня к ним, – приказал он. – Возможно, я смогу чем-то помочь».

Женщина медленно кивнула. Она глубоко вздохнула и начала идти, Гаара последовал за ней.

Только тогда он заметил, что ночью выпал снег.

*

Они все лежали в гостиной Йошиды-сан. У большинства был жар, их била дрожь.

«Мы думаем, это отравление», – сказала Йошида-сан, увидев Гаару.

Он не был медиком, но в его тренировки входило оказание первой помощи. «Мы должны положить их на левый бок и сделать каждому холодный компресс».

Через что все эти люди могли отравиться? Они что-то вдохнули, проглотили? Он всё еще пытался оценить обстановку, когда заметил Огаву-сан среди больных.

«У некоторых припадки», – пробормотала Йошида-сан, согнувшись над своей тростью.

«Нам нужен врач», – сказал Гаара.

Молодая женщина нагнулась над маленькой фигуркой, девочка переворачивалась с боку на бок. «Поблизости нет докторов», – с отчаянием прошептала она.

Гаара не колебался. Его руки автоматически сложили печати, и через мгновение еще одна пара зеленоватых глаз смотрела на него. Те, кто ухаживали за больными, замолкли, все были удивлены.

«Иди в Танигакуре, – сказал Гаара своему клону. – Приведи, кого сможешь».

Его теневой клон кивнул, вышел из дома и исчез из вида. Гаара проигнорировал взгляды, которые на него бросали, и сел рядом с Огавой-сан.

*

В итоге оказалось, что все отравились водой. Видимо, раненое животное пыталось спрятаться в одной из пещер, ведущих в подземный резервуар. Там оно умерло и отравило воду. Это не стало бы такой проблемой, если бы половина хозяйств не использовала этот резервуар в качестве источника проточной воды.

«Природа порой выкидывает непростые шутки, – сказала Огава-сан. Она казалась особенно хрупкой по сравнению с Гаарой. – Слава Богу, ты оказался здесь, чтобы всех спасти».

Гаара ухаживал за ней третий день. Она поправлялась медленнее остальных из-за преклонного возраста, и он почти от нее не отходил. Он не знал, когда начал чувствовать к ней такую привязанность.

«Я почти ничего не сделал», – заметил он.

Огава-сан сделала глоток чая и покачала головой. «Ты сделал достаточно, – возразила она, – и открыл свой секрет в процессе».

Они не боялись его раньше, и не стали бояться теперь. И всё же Гааре казалось, что они стали вести себя с ним иначе, относясь к нему с большим уважением, чем он заслуживал. Он всё еще находил у себя на пороге корзинки с подарками от семей, которым он помог.

«Я просто сделал, что умел», – сказал он.

Огава-сан взъерошила его волосы. «Ты такой глупый мальчик», – сказала она.

Гаара внезапно почувствовал себя избалованным ребенком. «Я не мальчик, – сказал он, нахмурившись. – Мне семнадцать».

Огава-сан выглядела удивленной: «Когда это произошло?»

Он вздохнул, понимая, что эту женщину ничем не пронять.

«Мой день рождения был два дня назад, – признался он. – Но я был немного занят, присматривая за вами».

Огава-сан радостно рассмеялась. Она поздравила его с днем рождения и пообещала купить ему подарок.

*

В последний день января, вернувшись домой с горячих источников, Гаара нашел Наруто у своей двери.

«Ты, кажется, стал выше», – сказал Гаара вместо приветствия.

Наруто солнечно улыбнулся. «А тебе пора постричься», – ответил он. Гаара нахмурился и прошел в дом, оставив дверь открытой. Внутри было довольно прохладно, в доме стояла тишина. «Я не смогу остаться надолго», – сказал Наруто, словно извиняясь.

«Ничего, – ответил Гаара. – Хочешь чего-нибудь попить?»

Наруто покачал головой и прошел за Гаарой на кухню, где тот налил себе стакан воды. В тому времени, когда они сели в гостиной, очаг уже горел, и в доме постепенно становилось теплее.

«Погода здесь просто нелепа», – вздохнул Наруто.

Гаара подумал о том, чтобы подремать, спрятавшись в футоне. «Миссия поблизости?», – пробормотал он.

Наруто кивнул.

«Мы остановились в Танигакуре на ночь, – объяснил он, не вдаваясь в детали. – Я думаю, одна из собак Какаши шпионит за нами».

Гаара даже не стал закатывать глаза. Наруто широко улыбнулся, стараясь выглядеть максимально невинно. Он совсем в этом не преуспел.

«Тебе следует вернуться», – монотонно сказал Гаара.

Наруто надулся: «Но мне хотелось увидеть тебя!»

Гаара почувствовал, что его лицо словно окаменело. «Не надо», – услышал он собственный голос. Потом он внезапно встал и прошел на кухню заварить чай.

Наруто должен был прекратить делать этого. Каждый раз, когда они виделись, у Гаары возникало это теплое чувство и разливалось в груди. Это сбивало Гаару с толку и раздражало. И Наруто со своей наивностью и искренностью нисколько не помогал.

Он набирал воду в чайник, когда почувствовал, что кто-то стоит в дверном проеме. Он закрутил кран и услышал шаги Наруто. «Возвращайся к своей команде», – приказал он, накрывая чайник крышкой.

На мгновение в доме повисла тишина. Гаара, игнорируя странное ощущение в животе, потянулся за чайной чашкой.

«Но, видишь ли, – неожиданно прошептал Наруто, вдруг оказавшись ближе, чем ожидал Гаара. Гаара спиной ощущал тепло его тела. – Я не хочу уходить», – выдохнул Наруто, и его запах стал таким сильным, что у Гаары закружилась голова. Он обернулся и поднял глаза, чтобы посмотреть на Наруто. Ох, он и _правда_ стал выше.

«Что ты делаешь?» – спросил он, ожидая, что его голос прозвучит возмущенно, но получился только шепот.

Наруто медленно положил ладонь на бедро Гаары и подался ближе. «Я просто–»

Поцелуй был таким мягким, что Гааре показалось, будто это его воображение. Их губы соприкоснулись так целомудренно, это теплое прикосновение было таким простым, что Гааре стало трудно дышать. Глаза Наруто были закрыты, но Гаара не мог сделать того же. Множество мыслей проносилось в его голове, и он…

Наруто отстранился и прислонился лбом ко лбу Гаары, так что он кожей почувствовал холодный металл хитай-ате.

«Извини», – прошептал Наруто, обдав теплым дыханием щеки Гаары.

Ему хотелось разозлиться, но он просто не мог.

«Всё в порядке», – ответил он, наконец закрывая глаза.

Наруто издал тихий смешок. «Можно мне сделать это снова?»

Гаара кивнул, не доверяя своему голосу. Наруто снова наклонился, на этот раз целуя его, разомкнув губы. Их движения были медленными, пока они пытались понять, как делать это правильно. Наруто вздохнул в поцелуе, и этот вздох отозвался у Гаары внутри.

Они даже не касались друг друга руками, но Гааре очень этого хотелось. Он не знал, откуда взялась эта потребность, но ему было нужно это сделать. И когда Наруто провел языком по его нижней губе, Гаара непроизвольно втянул воздух. _Черт,_ услышал он свой голос между поцелуями, и следом слова Наруто _Боже, я_ …

Внезапный настойчивый лай заставил их подпрыгнуть. Он доносился снаружи, и когда Гаара, наконец, открыл дверь, он увидел на террасе маленькую собаку. Повязка с символом Конохи объяснила всё.

«Паккун! – проныл Наруто позади него. – Ты издеваешься?»

Пес не выглядел впечатленным. «Пора возвращаться», – прорычал он.

В течение минуты Наруто продолжал ныть, как маленький ребенок, пытаясь уговорить невозмутимого Паккуна. Гаара постепенно раздражался, и в итоге приказал им обоим убираться из его дома.

«Я вернусь», – пообещал ему Наруто с порозовевшими щеками и расширенным зрачками.

Гаара ему поверил.

*

Мир казался другим, оставаясь безразличным к секрету Гаары. Как только он оставался один, мысли переносили его он на несколько дней назад, к мятному запаху и прикосновению мягких губ. У него не получалось ни на чем сосредоточиться из-за фантазий о золотистых волосах и теплой коже.

«Ты выглядишь рассеянным», – заметила Огава-сан.

Гаара выпадал из реальности, не досыпая и не доедая. Он был недоволен собой, не понимая, что с ним происходит.

*

Весну пришлось ждать очень долго, но вместе с ней его навестила сестра. Она пришла, когда он сажал новые растения, его лоб вспотел, а руки были в земле.

«Когда Канкуро мне рассказал об огороде, я ему не поверила, – сказала она с усмешкой. – У тебя хорошо получается, надо же».

Гаара посмотрел на нее с раздражением: «Я не буду кормить тебя, если ты будешь так себя вести», – предупредил он.

Темари вызывающе рассмеялась, и Гаара подумал, что не слышал этого беспечного смеха раньше. Она стала опасной и сильной, и Гаара понял, что прошел уже год с тех пор, как он последний раз ее видел.

«Не будь таким злым», – поддразнила она его, как и Канкуро. Гаара всё еще был сбит с толку этим новым поведением, этим доверием, которое ему демонстрировали брат и сестра. «Давай же, передохни немного. Я принесла тебе подарок».

Темари не стала его ждать и зашла в дом.

*

К сожалению для Гаары, на следующий день к нему зашла Огава-сан и они с Темари познакомились. В тот момент, когда они пожали друг другу руки, Гаара знал, что сплетен, обсуждение которых их бы развлекло, хватит на _годы._

«Старшая сестра? – сказала Огава-сан. – Он никогда ничего не говорил о старшей сестре!»

Темари покачала головой, так хорошо изображая свою роль, что Гаара нахмурился.

«Готова поспорить, он не упоминал и о нашем брате, – вздохнула она. – Он такой тихий мальчик».

Тогда Гаара решил игнорировать их и пошел на реку с новой книгой, которую ему привезла Темари.

*

«Мне она понравилась», – объявила его сестра за ужином. Он был уверен, что Огава-сан станет следующим осведомителем Темари, и это само по себе внушало опасения.

«Она хорошо ко мне относится», – согласился Гаара.

Они ели в уютной тишине, пока не дошли до десерта, и тогда Гаара стал задавать сестре вопросы. На некоторые вопросы она отвечал с таким безразличием, которое было под стать Канкуро, но она краснела каждый раз, когда Гаара упоминал Шикамару.

«Он тебе нравится», – сказал он, и это не было вопросом.

Темари изумленно посмотрела на него.

«Он мне _не_ … – она глубоко вздохнула, и Гаара увидел знакомую раздраженную гримасу. По ее лицу он понял, что она что-то задумала. – Кто бы говорил».

Гаара моргнул.

«Прошу прощения?»

Судя по усмешке, появившейся на ее лице, Темари решила сразить его одним ударом. Гаара уже пожалел о том, что вообще что-то сказал.

«Огава-сан рассказала мне о твоем _друге_ , – сказала она, как будто невзначай. – Твоем очень светловолосом, очень разговорчивом друге».

Гаара пожал плечами. Он не собирался давать ей понять, какого важного вопроса она коснулась. «А, да, – произнес он монотонно, – он навещает меня иногда».

Ухмылка Темари стала шире. «Ты уже признался ему?» – спросила она.

Все мысли вылетели у него из головы.

«Что?»

Тамари закатила глаза: «Ты влюблен в Наруто уже целую вечность».

Она дразнила его. Он знал, что она просто дразнила его. И всё равно он почувствовал вспышку гнева. «Нет, это не так», – резко сказал он. Он бросил на Темари такой взгляд, что его сестра отпрянула.

Она не была напугана. Она была удивлена.

«О, – примирительно сказал она, – конечно, нет. Я просто пошутила».

Она больше не стала ничего говорить. Они доедали десерт в тишине, и Гаара с каждой секундой чувствовал себя всё более виноватым. Ему хотелось извиниться. На самом деле он был не зол, а разочарован. Не в Темари. Он был разочарован в _себе_ из-за того, что он не был достаточно храбрым, чтобы признать то, что на самом деле чувствовал.

*

Темари заставила его пообещать, что он будет заботиться о себе, чаще писать и больше есть. Гаара кивнул, проворчал обещание и вздохнул.

Сестра взъерошила его волосы и ушла.

*

«Я плохо разбираюсь в эмоциях», – пожаловался Гаара Огаве-сан. Они сидели на одной из скрытых полян Танигакуре, ветер покачивал недавно распустившиеся цветы.

Огава-сан сделала глоток лимонада.

«Чувства сложны, – согласилась она. – Если жизнь чему-то меня научила, то это тому, что просто любить человека недостаточно».

Гаара посмотрел на нее: «А что тогда нужно?»

На ее лице отразилась тоска.

«Ох, много чего, мой мальчик, – прошептала она. – Много чего. Уважение, для начала. Поддержка. Иногда немного здорового гнева, – она рассмеялась, видимо вспоминая что-то, что было очень давно. – Но самое главное, ты и сам должен уметь принимать любовь».

Гаара посмотрел на небо.

«Какой-то замкнутый круг», – вздохнул он.

Огава-сан закрыла глаза.

«Любовь бывает и такой».

*

Он задавался вопросом, что делал Наруто, пока он был здесь, ухаживал за огородом и пытался разобраться в своих чувствах.

Он задавался вопросом, проходил ли Наруто через тот же болезненный процесс осознания себя.

Он задавался вопросом, поцелует ли Наруто его снова.

*

Гаара знал, что это делают как-то иначе, но он вынес всю мебель и вещи наружу и приготовился к генеральной уборке. Он знал, что Оосоджи, большую уборку, делают перед Новым Годом, но ему хотелось сделать это сейчас.

Он начал с одежды и всей ткани, что мог найти, он постирал это всё и вывесил сушиться на прохладном апрельском воздухе. Он разложил свои футоны и коврики под весенним солнцем в надежде на то, что на них задержится запах травы и сосен.

Потом открыл каждое окно и каждую дверь, пока подметал. Татами было легко почистить, но с ванной и кухней ему пришлось тяжело, и несколько раз он выходил из дома, потому что боялся, что всё разрушит в приступе гнева.

Он потратил на уборку весь день, но к тому времени, когда он закончил, его дом сиял, как новый. Всё его тело болело, и он принял короткий душ в своей чистой ванной, чтобы смыть с себя пот и грязь. Когда вечером он упал лицом в свой футон, Гаара чувствовал себя переродившимся.

*

Он покупал лапшу и карри, когда услышал его голос. Голос был немного ниже, чем в последний раз, когда они виделись, но его тембр и манеру речи невозможно было спутать. Это был Наруто.

«Но ты сказал _десять_ », – ныл он.

Другой голос, принадлежащий мужчине, возразил: «Я сказал _четырнадцать_ ».

«Четырнадцать, черт побери», – проворчал Наруто.

Когда Гаара увидел их, он едва сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. Наруто спорил с продавцом об арбузе размеров с его голову. Они оба выглядели нелепо, крича друг на друга.

«Арбуз стоит четырнадцать, парень, – сказал продавец. – Плати или проваливай».

«Я опоздаю, – прорычал Наруто, и его чакра на мгновение стала видима, – из-за твоего дурацкого–»

«Я заплачу за него», – вмешался Гаара. Продавец и Наруто удивленно посмотрели на него, но Гаара просто молча протянул деньги мужчине.

Продавец, слегка напуганный выражением его лица, взял деньги и отдал ему арбуз. Гаара повернулся к улыбающемуся Наруто и повел его с рынка

«Ты не должен был за него платить, – услышал он Наруто, и ему не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы знать, что тот надулся. – Это должен был быть подарок».

Ладонь Наруто вдруг легла на руку Гаары.

«Ты должен где-то сейчас быть?» – спросил Гаара, стараясь сдержать чувства, распирающие его грудь.

Губы Наруто оказались у его уха, когда тот ответил: «Неа. Я весь твой».

*

Обратная дорога была слишком долгой и слишком короткой одновременно. Воздух между ними казался наэлектризованным, и Гаара никогда в жизни не чувствовал такого нетерпения. Наруто пользовался каждой возможностью, чтобы прикоснуться к его плечу, руке или талии. Гаара был рад, что нес арбуз, и его собственные руки были заняты.

Он мог с неудовольствием признать, что мечтал об этом моменте. Он представлял, какими будут губы Наруто на вкус, какой будет его кожа.

Когда они подошли к дому, он обернулся и практически прорычал: «Подожди в гостиной». Потом он прошел (убежал, _спрятался_ ) на кухню, стараясь дышать ровно. Он невольно задался вопросом, это ли другие люди – _нормальные люди_ – ощущают в присутствии тех, кто им нравится, это сводящее с ума чувство.

Ему удалось разрезать арбуз только с четвертой попытки.

Когда он зашел в гостиную, Наруто стоял у открытых сёдзи, глядя на огород снаружи. Потерянный в своих мыслях, он выглядел сейчас особенно красивым. Крикливый мальчишка, которого он встретил столько лет назад, всё еще жил в Наруто, в его детских гримасах и нахальных глазах.

Гаара оставил тарелку с арбузом на полу и забыл о ней.

«Ах, вот и ты, – смущенно улыбнулся Наруто. – Я–»

Гаара поцелуем заставил его замолчать. Он приблизился, встал на цыпочки и прижался губами к губам Наруто. Поцелуй вышел коротким. Ему сейчас хотелось настолько большего. Он медленно дышал, не отрывая глаз от губ Наруто, розовых и пухлых.

« _Гаара_ », – услышал он вздох Наруто, когда Гаара прикусил его нижнюю губу.

В следующее мгновение Наруто обхватил лицо Гаары ладонями и целовал его так страстно, что Гааре пришлось схватиться за его талию. Они оказались прижатыми к седзи, и никто не вспомнил о том, что их было прекрасно видно снаружи.

«Сделай так еще раз», – прошептал Гаара, когда Наруто провел языком по его верхней губе. Наруто подчинился, а потом беззвучно спросил разрешения, прежде чем медленно раскрыть рот Гаары своим языком.

Ему казалось, что он _горит_ , его тело реагировало без его согласия. Его спина изогнулась навстречу Наруто, когда их языки встретились. Он бессознательно притянул Наруто ближе, и его руки оказались в светлых волосах.

Когда они слегка отстранились, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, Наруто выдохнул: «Я не могу остаться надолго».

Он собирался сказать _ладно_ , но вместо это у него вырвалось: «Почему?», и это прозвучало так капризно, что Наруто рассмеялся.

«Миссия», – вздохнул он, прежде чем поцеловать его снова.

Деликатное устройство сёдзи заскрипело под их общим весом, но они не обратили на это внимания. «На этот раз миссия будет очень долгой», – предупредил его Наруто между поцелуями. Он отвлекся, когда Гаара осмелился попробовать на вкус его рот.

«Тебе такие доверяют?» – прошептал Гаара, его голос прозвучал хрипло и странно для его собственных ушей.

Наруто не выглядел смущенным, когда сжал ягодицы Гаары и стал целовать его шею. «Ты бываешь таким неприятным», – пробормотал он в его кожу. То, как он разбирал Гаару на части, раздражало само по себе, но тот факт, что он мог собрать его заново, просто сводил Гаару с ума. Наруто поцеловал его за ухом: «Ты мне так сильно нравишься».

Гаара вцепился в одежду Наруто, словно в спасательный круг. Все эмоции, которые он прятал, сейчас бурлили в его груди. Он как будто трещал по швам.

«Наруто, – почти со всхлипом сказал он, – я пошел на войну ради _тебя_ ».

У него перехватило дыхание, и лицо Наруто было таким открытым, что Гааре показалось, будто что-то у него внутри могло надломиться.

Следующий поцелуй был таким отчаянным, что они в самом деле прорвали бумагу сёдзи.

*

Прощальный поцелуй Наруто был на вкус, как арбуз, пять кусков которого он съел до этого.

«Это миссия, наверное, займет месяцы, – сказал он, извиняясь. – Я не знаю, когда точно смогу вернуться».

Гаара пожал плечами, притворяясь, что его это не волнует. На самом деле его это волновало. Он очень беспокоился о Наруто и себе.

«Я себя чем-нибудь займу», – пообещал он.

Наруто прислонился лбом к его лбу, вдохнув один с ним воздух, прежде чем сделать шаг назад. «Жди меня», – сказал он, это была банальнейшая фраза.

Гааре хотелось сказать _я всегда тебя жду,_ но в итоге он только кивнул.

*

Это было странное чувство. С тех пор, когда он был еще ребенком, Гаара привык лишь надеяться на что-то, понимая, что никогда этого не получит. Фальшивая надежда была всем, что он мог себе позволить. Но теперь у него появился шанс на самом деле получить то, чего он хотел, чего желал больше всего. Он не мог сказать, радовало его это или до смерти пугало.

Первые недели прошли нормально. Конечно, время от времени он отвлекался, но большую часть времени он работал в огороде и выполнял свои обязанности.

Но потом ему стали сниться сны. Некоторые сны были хорошими, даже счастливыми. Они были наполнены красками, смехом Наруто и великолепными летними днями. Некоторые демонстрировали его желание, обычно это были мучительные сны, в которых он бежал, но никак не мог достигнуть цели. Из-за некоторых – и он никогда бы в этом не признался – он просыпался со стонами, сбитым дыханием и стояком между ног.

(И некоторые сны были страшными. Они были наполнены кровью, грязью и слезами).

Когда он стал злиться на себя, он написал брату и попросил о миссии впервые за всё время, что он здесь провел.

Ответ Канкуро пришел через три дня с прикрепленным к нему приказом явиться в штаб Суны.

*

Огава-сан пообещала присмотреть на его огородом, пока его не будет. Гаара сказал ей не перетруждаться, поправляя ремни на сосуде с песком. Его тяжесть успокаивала Гаару.

«Береги себя», – сказала она, и ее голос дрогнул от беспокойства.

Гаара похлопал ее по плечу.

«Конечно».

По крайней мере, он знал, что постарается.

*

Деревья стали попадаться реже, и прежде, чем он успел заметить, километры пустынной земли раскинулись перед ним. Прошло полтора года с тех пор, как он ушел из дома, но он по-прежнему помнил обратный путь. Сухой запах неумолимого солнца, вкус песка – все это пробудило воспоминания.

Суна стояла посреди высоких барханов, овеваемая непрерывными ветрами. Она никогда не отличалась особенной красотой, но была матерью тысяч воинов.

Гаара проник внутрь. Он был уставшим и раздраженным, и потому предпочел избежать шума, который могли поднять те, кто его знал. Резиденция Казекаге представляла из себя круглое здание в центре Суны. Оно не было впечатляющим, выделяясь только размером и резным куполом. На пятом этаже находился Отдел Распределения Миссий Шиноби, куда должен был явиться Гаара.

Одной из особенностей жителей Суны – и особенно ее шиноби – было то, что они не сплетничали открыто. По этой причине, хотя все смотрели, как Гаара входил в здание, никто не сказал ни слова. Он знал, что они будут говорить позже.

Сидящий за столом Якку с удивлением уставился на Гаару.

«Мм, – красноречиво протянул он, – вы вернулись, Гаара-сама».

Гаара пожал плечами.

«Не то чтобы, – поправил он его, – и не нужно так ко мне обращаться. Я больше не Казекаге». Он не обернулся, но он знал, что за ним пристально следили. «Мне была назначена миссия».

Якку прочистил горло и занялся делом, время от времени бросая взгляды на Гаару. Наконец, он нашел то, что искал: маленький свиток с печатью Суны. Якку сложил пару печатей, и свиток открылся. Он моргнул.

«Здесь сказано, что вы обязаны доложиться Казекаге».

Гаара этого ожидал. Но от этого факт раздражал его не меньше.

*

Баки не хотел этой должности. Он не хотел такой ответственности, в этом Гаара был уверен. Тем не менее, он с гордостью принял ее, когда Гаара его об этом попросил. Канкуро говорил ему, что Баки не такой Казекаге, каким был Гаара, что Баки был не таким строгим и неприступным. Гаара ответил, что время правления Баки пришлось на мирное время.

«Вы хотели видеть меня, Казекаге-сама», – монотонно сказал он. Когда-то он также обращался в своему отцу.

Баки вздохнул, форма Казекаге смотрелась на нем забавно.

«Я хотел с тобой поздороваться, – проворчал он, – раз уж ты не оставил мне шанса попрощаться».

Гаара отвел глаза, надеясь, что этот жест говорил о его желании извиниться. На самом деле он украдкой рассматривал свой старый кабинет, замечая небольшие перемены. Для начала, в нем больше не было кактусов.

«Мне бы действительно хотелось приступить к своей миссии как можно скорее».

Баки, как и Канкуро, был человеком немногословным. Он также был из тех людей, которые понимали, когда Гаара не был в настроении обсуждать выбор своего образа жизни. Он встал со свитком в руке и подошел к Гааре.

«Эта миссия низкого ранга, – объяснил он. – Наши миссии класса А и S уже распределены».

Гаара не был против. Ему просто хотелось чем-нибудь заняться.

«Я ее возьму», – сказал он.

Баки поколебался, вглядываясь в лицо Гаары, но потом сдался и передал ему свиток.

«Удачи», – улыбнулся он.

*

Джирайгакуре оказалась маленькой деревней на севере Страны Ветра, почти на границе со Страной Земли. Они жили на средства, которые получали от продажи ценных металлов.

Одна из их шахт обрушилась пять дней назад, и несколько работников оказались заключенными внутри. В деревне не могли освободить их своими силами, поэтому они решили воспользоваться услугами Суны.

Это была не какая-то престижная миссия, но на кону были человеческие жизни, и Гаара всё равно никогда не был любителем престижных миссий.

*

Он выполнил работу быстро. По крайней мере, спасательную ее часть. Но восстановление шахты заняло некоторое время. Он помог рабочим заложить новый фундамент, чтобы шахта была более прочной.

Когда он закончил, он понял, что одной миссии ему недостаточно.

Отправил отчет в Суну и попросил о новой миссии.

*

Лето прошло в вихре имен и локаций, помощи жителям деревень, сопровождении важных бизнесменов, борьбе с преступниками невысокого ранга. Канкуро предложил ему выполнить совместно миссию S-класса, но Гаара отказался. Он предпочитал быстрые работы, на которых ему не приходилось задерживаться.

К тому времени, когда он вернулся в Танигакуре – голос в его голосе называл ее _домом_ , к его неудовольствию – была уже середина сентября, и ему следовало поторопиться с засевом семян. Огава-сан ждала его на открытой террасе его дома, и Гаара невольно подумал, не обладает ли пожилая женщина каким-то шестым чувством.

«Я вернулся», – объявил он очевидное. Он постарался не думать о том, что это прозвучало очень похоже на Наруто.

Огава-сан улыбнулась:

«Ох, добро пожаловать домой, мой мальчик. По тебе здесь скучали».

Он ей поверил.

*

Зима сменила осень, голые деревья стояли под ранним снегом. Гаара смотрел, как падает снег, и пил чай в тишине. До Нового Года оставалось меньше месяца, и он получил приглашения как от Огавы-сан, так и от своих брата и сестры.

Лес был таким тихим.

Гаара продолжал жить, пряча грусть глубоко внутри и напоминая себе о том, что шиноби не должны надеяться на большее.

*

Он шел медленно, несмотря на снег. Не то чтобы ему нужно было торопиться домой. Он хотел задержаться у Огавы-сан, чтобы убедиться, что она как следует защищена от холода, но она приказала ему быстрее идти домой. Да, возможно, Гаара шел так медленно просто вопреки ее приказу.

Его руки замерзли, и плащ не слишком спасал его от тяжелого снега. Он не чувствовал запахов, потому что его нос так замерз, что он едва его ощущал. Он осторожно шагал, и его ботинки с каждым шагом погружались в снег все глубже.

Когда он дошел до поляны, где находился его дом, он заметил фигуру на террасе. Форму невозможно было ни с чем спутать; это был член АНБУ.

*

Сначала он почувствовал ужас, как будто что-то у него внутри медленно разорвалось на кусочки. Потом он вспомнил, что его никак не стали бы уведомлять, если бы с Наруто что-то случилось, во всяком случае, не через АНБУ. Тогда его накрыла паранойя. Ему на ум сразу пришла тысяча других объяснений: покушение на убийство, личное послание от Хокаге, что-то произошло с Темари, и ему нужно было отправиться к ней.

Он сделал глубокий вдох и направился к АНБУ. Под своим плащом он был вооружен, и в случае поединка, что ж. В конце концов, когда-то он был сильным шиноби (и он надеялся, что всё еще им являлся).

АНБУ как будто был в нетерпении, хрустя костяшками пальцев и притопывая ногами. Чем ближе Гаара подходил, тем больше убеждался, что это был мужчина. Мужчина был выше него, он беспокойно двигался и носил лисью маску.

Он мысленно обругал себя, когда подошел к дому. Гаара не знал, в движениях этого человека было дело или в маске, но теперь собственная реакция показалась ему глупой.

И тогда АНБУ заговорил.

«Эта _проклятая_ погода», – сказал он, и его голос прозвучал более хрипло, чем Гаара помнил.

Он подумал _боже, спасибо_. Он подумал _почему это заняло у тебя так много времени_. Он подумал _я так скучал по твоему глупому лицу_. Но сказал он: «Ты что, только что раскрыл свою маскировку шиноби из соперничающей деревни?»

Наруто снял маску прямо здесь, на террасе, и это почти шокировало Гаару. Он уже был готов прочитать ему лекцию о том, почему личности АНБУ засекречены, но Наруто шагнул к нему со словами _мне плевать_ и запечатал его рот жгучим поцелуем.

*

Они упали на пол, путаясь в одежде и собственных конечностях, Наруто едва успел прикрыть входную дверь. Его губы не оставляли губ Гаары, отчаянными поцелуями вытягивая из него дыхание. Всё казалось горячим, несмотря на непрекращающийся снаружи снег, и Гаара прикрыл глаза, когда Наруто провел руками по его рукам и груди.

«Эта миссия заняла целую вечность, – выдохнул Наруто между поцелуями. – И единственное, о чем я мог думать, было…»

Гаара хотел отчитать его, сказать ему, как это было глупо. Но его тело как будто ожило благодаря Наруто в доме, оно инстинктивно искало его прикосновений.

«Не рассказывай мне о миссии, – он обхватил ногами бедра Наруто в попытке удержать его на месте, – я не должен знать. Миссии засекречены, _идиот_ », – выдохнул он, запуская пальцы в защитный жилет Наруто.

Наруто рассмеялся и приник губами к его шее. Гаара прикусил губу, стараясь не издавать постыдных звуков. «Мне нравится, какой ты на вкус», – простонал Наруто, невольно вжимаясь в Гаару всем телом.

И Гаара… Ему казалось, что он горит.

«Я даже не должен знать, что ты состоишь в АНБУ, – заметил Гаара, прежде чем проникнуть языком в рот Наруто. – Черт, _с каких пор_?»

Он не должен был спрашивать. Он даже не хотел этого знать. «Год, – ответил Наруто и положил ладонь на левое колено Гаары, разводя его ноги и касаясь внутренней стороны бедра. – И я не мог сказать тебе, я–»

Внезапно всё прекратилось. Наруто остановился. Гаара издал протестующий звук, но тишина включила его мозг. Тогда Гаара заметил, что они лежали на полу, что они не разулись, их одежда была в беспорядке, их губы были красными и распухшими, а дыхание сбилось. Маска Наруто наверняка раскололась на множество кусочков где-то между террасой и входом.

Наруто невероятно покраснел.

«Я… извини», – прошептал он, смущенный, как мог предположить Гаара, своими действиями.

Тогда он до конца понял чувство, которое возникло у него внутри. Он схватил Наруто за запястье и прижал его ладонь к своему паху. Он толкнулся в нее бедрами и увидел, как расширились зрачки Наруто.

«Не извиняйся», – выдохнул он.

Наруто замер на секунду, а потом начал снимать одежду с них обоих.

*

Ощущение было _обжигающим_. Его жгло, и ему было так хорошо.

Бедра Гаары дрожали на бедрах Наруто. Его спина болела от того, как прямо он сидел, но он не хотел отрывать глаз от Наруто. Миллион мыслей проносился в его голове, но он не мог сфокусироваться ни на одной.

Наруто потянулся поцеловать его, и его рука ускорилась на члене Гаары. «Вот так», – прерывисто выдохнул он. Его правый бицепс был забинтован, небольшая царапина.

Гаара повторял его движения, пот на его коже казался слишком горячим. Они двигались вместе в темноте, он держались друг за друга и дышали одним воздухом.

Наруто иногда толкался в руку Гаары, и одного его вида было достаточно, чтобы Гаара мог продолжать. Шиноби должны были использовать свои тела для выполнения миссий и могли оказаться во множестве ситуаций, но он надеялся, что никто больше не увидит Наруто таким. Он мог бы умереть от ревности.

«Так нормально?» – спросил он, проводя пальцем по головке члена Наруто.

В ответ Наруто застонал, кивая.

Они пытались вместе разобраться, как делать это с другим человеком, как привыкнуть к тому, что можно иметь такую близость с тем, кто отвечает взаимностью.

Гаара почувствовал, как восхитительное тепло переполняет его тело, а потом он перестал думать.

*

Он не мог уснуть. Только на этот раз дело было не в бессоннице, а в Наруто, который во сне перекатился прямо на него. Обычно Наруто во сне что-то бормотал и ворочался, но сегодня он был неподвижен, словно статуя, его голова лежала на груди Гаары, и он дышал в такт биению его сердца.

Он никогда не смел даже надеяться на что-то подобное. Только не он, не монстр. Он никогда не представлял, что сможет почувствовать так много, как заставлял его чувствовать Наруто, и понимать столько, сколько он понимал сейчас.

Наруто бессознательно поглаживал его рёбра. Под пледом было так жарко, что это вызывало дискомфорт, но Гаара не шевелился. Наруто крепко обнял его во сне, и Гаара всю ночь держал его в своих руках.

В какой-то момент он всё же уснул, а когда проснулся, Наруто готовил завтрак.

*

Он оттягивал свое возвращение в Коноху. Наруто признался в этом, когда довел Гаару до оргазма. Они принимали ванну, спокойно отмокая в воде.

«Оттягиваешь», – повторил Гаара.

Наруто смущенно улыбнулся.

«Возможно, мне понадобилось дополнительное время, чтобы эээ _закончить_ свою миссию», – сказал он.

Гааре захотелось его убить. Он подался вперед, разбрызгивая воду, часть ее выплеснулась на пол. Он зажал Наруто в ванне с явной угрозой, но тот только широко улыбнулся.

«Хокаге в конце концов убьет тебя», – прорычал он. Его тело оказалось немного выше, он навис над Наруто, и тот, похоже, отвлекся на капли, сбегающие по груди Гаары.

«Нет, она этого не сделает, – ответил Наруто, прослеживая капли языком до горла Гаары, – я слишком хорош».

Гаара воздержался от того, чтобы откусить его голову, и выбрал другой подход. «Особенно сейчас», – прошептал он в ухо Наруто. Его руки исчезли под водой, и Наруто застонал в его рот. Гаара заставит его _умолять_.

*

Наруто пообещал вернуться через неделю. Гаара ответил, что ради своего же блага ему следует постараться выполнить это обещание. Позже Огава-сан увидела его, когда он проходил мимо ее дома, и загнала к себе попить чая.

«Ты выглядишь счастливым», – сказала она.

Гаара знал, что ей хотелось новых тем для обсуждения.

«Думаю, так и есть», – прошептал он.

*

Он умел брать на себя обязательства. Он взял на себя ответственность, когда занимал пост Казекаге, защищать Суну. И всё же, он не был уверен, что он был способен взять на себя эмоциональные обязательства по отношении к другому _человеку_. Гаара умел быть терпеливым, и то, что он до сих пор не убил Наруто, было тому доказательством, особенно когда в следующий раз тот принес с собой такое количество презервативов и смазки, что их оказалось бы достаточно, чтобы снабдить всё население Танигакуре.

«Они нам понадобятся», – серьезно сказал ему Наруто.

Так что, да. Гаара умел был терпеливым. Он просто хотел был уверенным в том, что он способен взять на себя эту ответственность. Он не был таким открытым, как Наруто, ему не удавалось так легко инициировать физический контакт или говорить милые глупые фразы. Он боялся причинить Наруто боль своей отстраненностью.

Они делали уборку в доме к Новому Году, и Наруто без умолку болтал о своих друзьях, своем учителе, своей Хокаге. Он выглядел таким счастливым и очаровательным, что Гааре приходилось отводить глаза.

«Наруто, – вдруг позвал он его. Он хотел пригласить Наруто на ужин у Огавы-сан, но в итоге прошептал только, – тебе меня достаточно?»

Во взгляде Наруто было столько эмоций, что это было непереносимо.

Этой ночью они сделали это впервые. Гаара закрыл глаза, приподнимая бедра, принимая Наруто глубже. Касаясь грудью его спины, учащенно дыша, Наруто снова и снова шепотом повторял ответ на его вопрос.

*

Как всегда, зима стала холоднее, прежде чем уступить весне. Река замерзла, падал снег, люди болели. Когда Наруто чихнул четвертый раз подряд, Гаара решил, что этого достаточно, и приказал Наруто вернуться домой, в более теплую погоду.

Наруто ныл, хмурился и немного потопал ногами. Гаара не сдался.

«В тебе видно Казекаге, знаешь ли», – проворчал Наруто.

Он ушел домой, но вернулся через две недели, засранец. 

*

Весь его день рождения Наруто не выпускал его из постели.

*

Он всегда думал, что одиночество было чем-то предназначенным ему судьбой. Позже в жизни он понял, что уединение не равно одиночеству, и одной идеи дружбы было достаточно, чтобы развеять своим светом самые темные ночи.

Он не ожидал компании, когда начал снимать этот дом, который теперь стал ему родным. Его целью тогда были только тишина и покой. Тем не менее, теперь он никогда не был один.

Теперь в его жизни были пожилая женщина, которая поучала его, как родная бабушка, его сестра и брат заявлялись без приглашения просто чтобы его позлить, и его лучший (первый, единственный, идеальный, _его_ ) друг, которого уже нельзя было назвать только другом, и который целовал его за ухом при встрече.

*

Он как следует присмотрелся к своей жизни, и всё оказалось совсем не таким, как он ожидал.

Восхитительно другим.

*

Снег начал таять, и они смотрели на него с террасы, закутанные в свои пледы с чашками чая в руках.

«Мне кажется, Цунаде выберет Сакуру», – сказал Наруто, надувшись.

Гаара потер нос: «Для чего?»

Наруто крутил в руках свою чашку, рассматривая чай. «На должность Хокаге, – проворчал он. – Наверняка она захочет, чтобы ее заняла Сакура».

Гаара вздохнул: «Ты _заслужил_ эту должность, – объяснил он, хотя его собственный случай был особым. – И я вполне уверен, что она выберет тебя». Наруто издал невнятный звук, и Гаара понял, что он мыслями унесся куда-то далеко. Иногда было тяжело вести разговор с человеком, чье внимание постоянно переключалось.

«Если я,» – начал он и внезапно замолк. Он задумался на секунду, прежде чем начать снова. « _Когда_ , – он ухмыльнулся, – я стану Хокаге».

Гаара закатил глаза: «Что?»

Наруто прямо посмотрел на него.

«Ты пойдешь со мной?»

У Гаары на мгновение всё вылетело из головы, а Наруто рассмеялся и сообщил ему, что он покраснел. Вода капала с маленьких сосулек на карнизе.

«Это было бы чрезвычайно сложно», – ответил он.

Наруто наклонил голову: «Почему?»

Гааре находил его идеальным, но Наруто порой соображал очень медленно. «Для начала, я шиноби из соперничающей деревни, – начал он, и на всякий случай добавил, – это означает, что у меня есть обязательства перед моей деревней, и то, что я с другим Каге, вызовет подозрения».

Наруто это явно не убедило.

«А еще тот факт, что мы оба мужчины», – продолжил он.

На это Наруто только рассмеялся: «Ага, как будто _это_ может стать проблемой, – Гаара не успел спросить, что это могло значить, прежде чем Наруто наклонился и спросил снова, – так ты пойдешь со мной?»

Он не–

«Я не знаю, – признался он. – Это непростое решение». Он посмотрел, как очередная капля упала с сосульки: «Тебе нужно дать мне время».

Наруто вздохнул: «Ну, не могу сказать, что я этого не ожидал», – он снова надулся.

Это разочаровало его, Гаара понимал. Но он не мог соврать Наруто.

«Тем не менее, – пробормотал он, сражаясь с собственными защитными механизмами, – я… всегда буду здесь для тебя», – произнес он, слегка хмурясь от того, как тяжело давались ему эти слова: «Я всегда буду на твоей стороне, что бы ни случилось».

Его голос умолк, и он удержался от того, чтобы спрятаться под пледом. Длинный указательный палец ткнул его в щеку.

«Гаара, – нараспев произнес Наруто с самодовольной ухмылкой, – ты покраснел _опять_ ».

*

Они всё еще шиноби, это не то, от чего можно было избавиться, как от плохой привычки. Иногда они тренировались, танцуя среди деревьев, тайком оценивая силу друг друга. Когда Наруто уходил на миссию, Гаара брал свои собственные. Ничего особенно серьезного, просто чтобы почувствовать себя полезным.

Иногда, когда он возвращался после миссий домой, его ждал Наруто.

*

Однажды Наруто вернулся с миссии с перевязанным торсом. Ребро не до конца зажило, объяснил он. Но Гаара заметил его грустную улыбку и то, как он отвел глаза.

Той ночью Наруто только сказал _пожалуйста_ , и Гаара перевернул его на живот и довел до того, что Наруто всхлипывал от наслаждения. В доме стояла тишина, пока он брал Наруто сзади. Он не знал, что еще делать; он никогда не умел так, как Наруто, находить дорогу к сердцам людей, помогать им собрать себя заново. Это был не самый лучший способ, но Гаара пытался донести до Наруто, что он с ним.

Позже, когда они лежали рядом, Гаара тихо прошептал: «Ты не обязан себя заставлять». Так он хотел сказать Наруто, что он не должен был делать то, что ему не по душе.

Хорошо, что Наруто всегда его понимал.

*

Меньше, чем через месяц, Наруто объявил, что он ушел из АНБУ. Он сказал, что ему хватало нервов, но работа была ему не по сердцу.

Гаара в тайне был с этим согласен. После этого объявления он помог Наруто приготовить на обед рамен.

*

Они не говорили тех самых слов. Гаара был особенно осторожен, потому что, даже если ему хотелось их сказать, он не хотел поспешить и сделать Наруто больно. Поэтому он старался показывать это другими способами. Действиями, жестами, советом. Наруто улыбался ярче, когда Гаара внезапно его целовал, смеялся громче, когда Гаара отпускал ядовитую шутку, и выглядел счастливее, когда они сидели в обнимку.

Они не говорили этих слов, но однажды Гаара перехватил руку Наруто за запястье и сказал: «Будь со мной терпеливым».

Наруто порозовел, а потом одарил его самой дурацкой своей улыбкой.

«Как только ты будешь готов».

Наруто ждал Гаару, и по этой причине не говорил этих слов сам. Но ему и не нужно было. Гаара и так знал.

*

В конце концов, это и был вкус жизни.

Впереди все еще лежал долгий путь, но он знал, в каком направлении хотел двигаться.

*

В раковине на кухне лежала пустая миска из-под рамена, в корзине для белья – чужая одежда, и рядом с его футоном был расстелен еще один футон. Огород выглядел особенно ярким, снова полный овощей.

В доме было тихо и уютно.

У реки Гаара наблюдал за облаками, как учила его Темари.

Цикады пели.


End file.
